


If Smaug Ships Thilbo

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I write this only to amuse myself, M/M, Movie 2: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Smaug is a crazy fan of Thilbo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 摘要：假设四毛哥是个索博cp粉（。）
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 9





	If Smaug Ships Thilbo

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都是为了作者的恶趣味(x

01

  
比尔博从来都不认为自己可以胜任一个飞贼的工作，从来，都没有。  
他不是没有做过尝试，在偷食人妖钱包的那一回，下场是他和所有的矮人都差点变成食人妖的夜宵。密林那一次？噢那大概算得上是一个大成就了，但那依然不代表自己就有足够的资历成为一名飞贼了。  
比如，他真的不知道，真正的飞贼会有怎样的方法让自己逃出生天，当他们跟他现在一样——躲在一堵墙后面，目标阿肯宝石还在这座金山里不知所踪，而它的看守者，那条恶龙，在墙的后面懒洋洋地踏着碎步。  
最重要的是，他的保命护身符在这条爬虫面前一点用处都没有。  
“不要说谎了，我知道，是矮人们叫你来的。”一只爪子缓慢地抓上了比尔博身旁的柱子，巨大的龙头也慢慢地探了过来。比尔博贴着墙小心地挪到了另一边，心跳几乎都要停止了。  
“矮，矮人？不，伟大的史矛革，我想您可能搞错了，我根本不知道什么矮人。”  
“是那个索林·橡木盾叫你来的。矮人的味道我闻过一次就不可能忘记，而你身上，有他的味道。”史矛革一爪子拍在比尔博面前的金币山上，巨大的鼻孔凑到了比尔博面前，一团说不出气味但绝对算不上好闻的热气随着它的话语一起喷到比尔博的脸上，“你跟他是什么关系，嗯？”  
“我跟索林什么关系，不，我不认识什么索林·橡木盾，您肯定是搞错了！”比尔博几乎要惊恐地尖叫起来，但他绷紧的喉咙把尖叫压了回去。他猜这条龙笑了起来，因为他看到了它所有的牙齿，尖利的，发黄的，大概好几十年没咀嚼过东西的牙齿。  
撕裂伤，内脏伤，火葬。  
如果可以的话，比尔博很想再晕过去一回。  
“噢，你在说谎，小东西。”那张大嘴几乎是贴着他的脸说完这句话，然后就猛地远离了他，现在比尔博终于能看到巨龙的全貌了，他的头颅几乎能贴上房顶，半展开的翅膀像一个巨大的斗篷一样贴在身侧。这也算得上十分雄伟的景象了，但他现在一点都不想看到。  
“不要以为龙没有自己的消息网，你这小骗子，我可是知道，你跟索林·橡木盾的关系可是近的很呐。”巨龙龇着牙笑起来，显得狡猾而得意。也许它正在想要怎么虐杀它的新猎物——这个自己撞上门来的蠢家伙。现在，他的身份已经完全暴露了，也不知道他还有没有机会逃出去。比尔博悲哀地想着，嘴上还是小心地应付着说：“伟大的史矛革，对不起，我的确听说过索林·橡木盾，但要说关系好？不，我猜您搞错了。我们甚至算不上认识。”比尔博一边说着，一边尽量不那么明显地转动着眼睛，在周围的金币堆里寻找着那块据说一看到就能认出来的阿肯宝石。  
“那那个小矮子为什么要为了救你被食人妖抓起来，又为什么要为了救你差点掉下山崖？”史矛革伏低身体，凑近比尔博，心虚的飞贼马上站直了身体，眼睛也不敢乱动了，干笑着说：“我不知道你从哪里听来的这些，但这绝对不可……”尾音在比尔博看到史矛革的动作时被他吞了回去。  
史矛革懒洋洋地一翻爪子，一团火焰就从掌心“噌”地冒了出来，火焰中心依稀能看到两个紧紧拥抱在一起的人。  
——那是他和索林。  
比尔博彻底绝望了。  
“你怎么解释这个，小飞贼？”史矛革再次把脸凑到比尔博面前，“你还要继续否认你跟索林的关系吗？”尖利的牙齿闪着森森的寒光。比尔博咽了口口水，脑子飞速的运转着，决定顺着史矛革说下去。反正，他瞄了一眼火焰，天呐它明明什么都知道！他再怎么否认也没有用！  
“我很抱歉，伟大的史矛革，请您一定要原谅我。”比尔博硬着头皮说道，心中不住地祈祷着巨龙不要突然发难一口吞了他，“我的确认识索林，咳，索林·橡木盾。但我知道您不喜欢他，而我此次前来是为了瞻仰您的英姿的，因为怕您不开心，所以我隐瞒了一些事情，还希望您不要生气。”  
“那么你的确跟他关系很好？”史矛革不依不饶地问。  
该死，这条龙怎么总揪着索林不放！比尔博在心里怒吼着，但表面上还是干笑着说：“是有一些交情，但关系很好？我恐怕索林不会这么认为。”  
“那你呢？你喜欢他。”  
“我，等等，什么？？？？？”比尔博失控地尖叫起来。他的声音如此响亮，以至于洞外的矮人们一阵骚动，巴林担心地看了看洞门，又看了看一直抓着兽咬沉默地盯着洞门的索林，担心地皱起了眉。  
而他们所担心的对象，比尔博，此时却因为自己在巨龙面前的一时失态而吓得手脚都几乎颤抖起来，但是说他喜欢索林，这也太……  
因为那声尖叫，史矛革也后退了一点，但它丝毫没有被激怒的迹象，在比尔博看来，它反而显得更加得意了。不，这一定是过度惊吓产生的错觉。  
“Come on， don't be shy～所有人都知道你喜欢他。”  
说真的，比尔博现在真的很想晕倒。  
“史矛革阁下，”他清了清嗓子，“这是误会，这绝对是误会。我跟索林之间什么都没有，绝对不是您想的那样——我不知道您是怎么得出的结论，但说我喜欢他？”比尔博急促地笑了一声。没错，他怎么会喜欢那个骄傲自大目中无人的矮人王子呢？他甚至还说过他是队伍里的累赘。  
“那你的怀里为什么藏着一颗橡子？”史矛革的声音远远传来，就像是恶魔的低语，“摸着它的时候你在想什么？”  
对，他怎么会喜欢上那个骄傲自大目中无人还嫌弃他是累赘的矮人王子呢。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
02

  
“好啦不要生气，你看你都承认了，没什么好害羞的。”龙尾巴摇摇晃晃地，环上了蹲在地上那个人的肩膀，“我又没有笑你。”  
“那不是我自己要说的，你对我用了魔法！”比尔博把脸埋在手里，死活也不肯抬起头来。  
天呐，他刚刚都说了些什么？他居然在一条可能也许大概会吃了他的巨龙面前滔滔不绝地抒发了他对他们的领队纠结而复杂的情感，而且是以一句“是的，我想我爱上他了”结束的！——这当然是这头龙搞的鬼！要不是它一直用那种蛊惑的声音对自己说话，他才不会脑子晕晕乎乎地说出那么一堆——胡言乱语！没错！胡言乱语！所以当他从那不正常的状态猛然清醒过来时，他就崩溃地蹲在地上把脸藏了起来，天呐，太丢人了，让这条龙吃了他吧，他什么也不想管了。  
“好吧，我承认，虽然只是一点点放大内心欲望的魔法。好啦好啦，别生气啦~”  
“你到底为什么这么执着于我喜不喜欢他？！”比尔博抬起头瞪着史矛革。  
史矛革撇了撇嘴，说道：“我在这里无聊了这么多年，总得给自己找点乐趣。”  
“那你又为什么非要呆在这里呢？！”比尔博表示，人和龙的脑回路真的是太不一样了，他完全无法理解它在想什么。  
“这里有金子啊！”史矛革的眼睛瞪得大大的，一脸这你都不懂的表情，然后它突然眯起眼，扭了扭脖子露出了一个诡异的微笑，“而且，每个王子与公主的爱情故事里都需要一条恶龙来推动感情发展，虽然你不是公主啦，不过也无所谓诶嘿嘿嘿嘿——”  
“打住，打住，”比尔博跳起来，偏着头一脸不可置信地说，“你说什么？我是说，你是在开玩笑，对吧？”  
但巨龙没有回答他，他只是凑近比尔博压低声音说：“我帮你试试索林喜不喜欢你好不好？”  
“我不需要你帮我这种事情！”比尔博单手掩面，崩溃地叹起气来，“如果您不介意的话，我现在想出去转转。”  
说完，飞贼就转过身，连自己进来是要干什么的都忘了，摇摇晃晃地往他进来的地方走去，但他突然觉得衣领被什么扯了一下，整个人就飘到了空中。“你做什么！放我下来！”飞贼怒吼道。但史矛革没理他，径自把他放到天花板上的一根横梁上后，就朝着出口喷了一口火焰。  
“你在做什么？”飞贼问道。  
“喊你的王子来救你啊~”史矛革朝着飞贼咧嘴一笑，露出了所有白森森的牙齿。  
  
洞口突然亮起的火光让所有矮人都猛然坐直了身体，相互之间窃窃私语起来。“比尔博还在里面！他会不会出事了？”欧力紧张地说道。“他不会有事的！”索林飞快地打断了欧力的话，然后他瞪着闪过火光又恢复灰暗的洞口，握着剑柄的手紧了紧，说道，“我进去看看，你们在外面等着。”  
再次走进熟悉过道的亲切感被前方某处蹲伏的一条巨龙冲散了不少，就算是曾经看过无数次的洞壁浮雕也让如临大敌的索林紧张地多看了好几眼。为什么那个飞贼就不能静悄悄地找到阿肯宝石再静悄悄地出来呢？难道巴林没有提醒过他不要弄醒那头该死的巨龙吗？索林一边有些恼火的想着，一边走过了一个拐角。  
一个火球几乎擦着他的脸在他面前飞过，砸在了他旁边的墙上，索林甚至都能感觉到它的高温。  
“史矛革！”他转向巨龙的方向，咬牙切齿地说道。  
“索林·橡木盾。”史矛革慢腾腾地走近了两步，夸张地伏低身子张开翅膀向索林行了个礼，拖长了声音说道，“欢迎回到——埃尔波尔。”  
索林握住剑柄的手上瞬间青筋暴起。  
“瞧瞧我们的矮人王子……”史矛革飞到索林面前，翅膀拍动带起的强大气流几乎把索林掀翻，“这么不远万里前来拜访我，是为了什么呢？噢，让我猜猜，他在妄想打败他永远不可能打败的巨龙史矛革，篡夺埃尔波尔的王位，是吗？嗯？”  
“埃尔波尔，从来都是矮人的王国！”索林的声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。  
“噢，是吗？”史矛革贴着索林的鼻尖说道，每个音节都刻意咬的十分清楚，语气中流露出浓浓的不屑，“没错，我在这里吃掉矮人，就像闯入羊圈的狼吃掉一头羊一样。但现在这里的王座已经属于我了！这里所有的财富都是我的，包括你最想要的，阿肯宝石。”  
史矛革猛地抽回身子，那块独一无二的宝石就在它的掌心闪着柔和的光芒。  
“你想拿回这一切吗？橡木盾。”史矛革压低了声音说道，赤色竖瞳突然变得深邃起来，“我可以把这一切都还给你，只要——让我带走那个小飞贼。”  
索林一直看着阿肯宝石的眼睛猛地看向史矛革。  
“比尔博？”他慢慢地说道，“你要他干什么？”  
“不关你的事。”史矛革从鼻孔里喷出一口气，“你只要告诉我你同不同意。”  
“那个飞贼可不值这些。”索林背在身后的手慢慢收紧，“他甚至算不得一个飞贼，不过是个一无是处的霍比特人，除了惹麻烦什么都不会，我想不到你要他做什么。这么不公平的筹码让我怀疑这是否是一个你会甘愿完成的交易。”  
被史矛革施了魔法不能说话不能动只能躺在横梁上的比尔博狠狠地喷了一口气。  
“Well，”史矛革眯着眼笑起来，“他对我的价值可是比你认为的大多了。要是你非要知道，告诉你也没什么大不了的。我恰巧就是喜欢这种毛茸茸圆滚滚的小东西，他刚好也很合我的胃口。我可以把他带回去当个消遣什么的。既然你觉得他不重要，不如就答应了我的交易，成全我的小小乐趣，这对你来说又没有什么损失，我还会把这所有的财富，包括你的王位，全部拱手奉回，如何？”  
索林看着巨龙，半天没有说话。直到巨龙又催促了一遍，他才慢慢地说道：“我要先看到他的状况，如果你已经吃掉了他又要赖账，我可没有办法。”  
史矛革夸张地叹了一口气。然后他一伸爪子，横梁上的比尔博就腾空飘到了他的掌心，它用两只手指捏起比尔博，又用抓着阿肯宝石的那只爪子戳了戳比尔博，已经被解除禁锢的比尔博手忙脚乱地躲闪起来，但巨龙按在他头上的指甲又让他不太敢剧烈的扭动。“看清楚啦？这可爱的小东西还活蹦乱跳这呢。”史矛革又戳了戳比尔博，愉快地笑了起来，然后左爪托着阿肯宝石，右爪捏着不住扭动着的比尔博，伸到索林面前说道：“好啦，现在游戏变得更加简单了，左还是右？”  
比尔博停止了扭动，有些慌张地看着索林，索林沉思的表情在他意料之中，但还是让他止不住地失落起来。他明白埃尔波尔对索林有多重要，绝不是自己一个毫不相干的远征队同伴可以匹敌的——他甚至是远征队中对索林来说最毫不相干的人。要他在这个选择题中选择自己，是个不可能而且比尔博自己也不允许的选项。他不值这些。索林说得对。但被放弃的人还是有权利失落的，对吧？如果可能的话，他希望等下史矛革能用一团火焰结束他的生命。被一头巨龙咀嚼听上去太疼了。而史矛革刚说的消遣什么的，他甚至都不敢去想那意味着怎样的虐杀。  
“我现在不能马上答应你。我需要跟我的同伴商议一下。”沉思了半晌，索林开口说道。  
史矛革大声地啧了一声。“我们尊贵的矮人王子连这件事也不能自己决定吗？看在我今天心情不错的份上，我倒是可以答应给你半个小时的时间，不过半个小时后不回复我，这座山里所有的矮人都会死。”说着，它将比尔博拎到嘴边，“噢小可爱，不要害怕，我还是会留着你的，毕竟我这么喜欢你。”  
索林看了一眼吓得缩成一团但还是执着地想回头看他的比尔博，沉默着退了出去。  
  
“你到底想干什么？”终于被解除一切束缚然后放回地面的比尔博马上冲着史矛革大声吼道，“如果你想利用我来威胁索林的话，那么你就想错了，你也听到了，我对他来说什么都不是！想偷宝石的是我，你直接吃掉我吧！”  
“噢呀，我们失恋了的小飞贼发脾气啦~”史矛革一点也没生气，反而嬉皮笑脸地说道，“别伤心，我保证你的心上人不会答应我的。”  
“索林跟我不是你想的那样！他不会喜欢我的！你的这种试探根本就是一件没有意义的事情！”  
“他当然喜欢你。”史矛革玩起了将阿肯宝石抛起接住的游戏，“别急嘛，让我们走着瞧。”  
比尔博彻底没脾气了。  
  
  
  
  
  
03

  
时间缓慢地流逝着，比尔博不知道半个小时究竟过去了没有，但他看着那规律地上抛——下落——的发光的宝石都快看睡着了，当然并不是说他在一头巨龙边真的能睡着，虽然到目前为止巨龙对他还算和善。  
快将比尔博催眠睡着的宝石在半空中突然被抓住了，史矛革抬头用力吸了吸鼻子，突然咧嘴笑了起来，低声咕哝了一句：“这些卑鄙的矮人。”说着，它转过头，将还没来得及发问的比尔博提着后领放到了自己的头上。  
“我很抱歉，”总是被拎来拎去的比尔博适当地表示了不满，“但下次这么做之前可否至少先跟我说一声？”  
“好啦好啦，”巨龙满不在乎地说，“现在戴上你神奇的戒指，随便找个地方抓好，掉下去我可就没法带你去见你的小情人啦。”  
从它的身高来看，史矛革的威胁相当有用。比尔博急忙一手抓着一块几乎有半个他那么大的龙鳞趴好，另一只手则伸进口袋里戴上了戒指。——虽然他也不知道为什么要听从巨龙的命令，但常识告诉他你最好是不要违背一条龙，尤其在它随便晃晃脑袋就能把你甩到某一堵墙上拍成肉饼的情况下。  
几乎是比尔博刚带好戒指的时候，索林的声音就远远地传了过来。  
“史矛革！”他站在一条悬空的走道上冲着巨龙喊道，“我们为什么不去一个更加正式的地方谈交易呢？”  
“真是麻烦。”巨龙不耐烦地咂咂嘴，慢吞吞地走过去，“不过是个简单的选择，难道换个地方就能影响你的决策能力了？”  
索林抱起双臂嗤笑了一声：“这是礼节，虽然我也不期望你能理解。”  
巨龙跟着索林慢慢走着，拐过一个拐角时，突然有两个东西砸到他身上然后猛地炸开。虽然史矛革反应迅速地偏开了头，但被那个小玩意儿炸在身上还是有些激怒了它，它都气得跳脚了，比尔博要死死地扒住龙鳞才不会被它甩下去。“史矛革！史矛革！”他努力地尖叫着，但愤怒的巨龙根本听不到他的叫声。它只是愤怒地环顾一周，比尔博趴在它的头上，看到了匆忙躲起来的波佛和诺力，而本来走在巨龙前面的矮人王子突然没了踪影。“你们这些肮脏的矮人，你们以为这样可以伤到我吗？妄想！”史矛革的怒吼声在空旷的大厅里回荡着，激起一片隆隆的回声。“但是你们现在成功激怒我了！”巨龙的腹部逐渐发红，像被烧红的木炭一样，“在我的火焰中化为灰烬吧！”它毫无章法地胡乱喷了一阵火，然后朝着索林之前带领它前进的方向振翅追过去。比尔博吓得缩成一团，只知道狠狠地抓着龙鳞，意外的是，火龙的身上异常的冰凉。  
史矛革很快就追上了索林，但灵活的矮人即使在奔跑中也能迅速躲过它喷出的每一道火焰。接连几次失手让它急躁起来，那些不知从哪个角落不断砸向它的会爆炸的小东西也加重了它的不耐烦。最后它追着索林到了另一个空旷的大厅，而索林正站在一个石雕上看着他。  
“怎么，终于到了你愿意谈交易的地方吗？但看上去你一点谈交易的诚意都没有。”史矛革一步步地走近石像，然后它抽了抽鼻子，突然笑了起来，“我真是搞不懂你们这些愚蠢的矮人在想什么，我都愿意把所有金子都还给你了，不过是要求一个小小的毫不起眼的霍比特人，这样的交易你们也要拒绝？”  
“你把比尔博藏哪里了？”索林沉着脸说道。  
“你又不喜欢他，而且说不定他更愿意跟我走。”史矛革随意地挥了挥爪子，“我还有点耐心，你可以最后考虑一下。”  
“谁说我不喜欢他。”索林低吼一声，然后他马上说道，“而且这跟你一点关系都没有，比尔博不会想跟你走的。你到底把他藏哪了？”  
“这又关你什么事。”巨龙干脆耍起了赖，“反正你看上去是打算要回你的王国了，那么我就当交易成立，那个小霍比特人归我啦。”  
“根本就不存在什么交易！”索林抑制不住地怒吼起来，然后他指着脚下，慢慢地说道，“埃尔波尔，本来就是矮人的王国。是我的。而比尔博，也是我的，这两样，你一样都别想得到。告诉我，他在哪！”说话的时候，索林一直扯着一条锁链，随着他怒气的攀升，锁链也被他扯得哐当作响。  
“打我呀。”史矛革打了个哈欠。  
索林额头上青筋暴起。  
“去。死。吧。”他一字一顿地说道，随着最后一个字音落下，他猛地一扯锁链，石雕轰然炸开，露出了里面逐渐开始融化的金色雕像。  
照索林的设想，滚烫的金水大概会从巨龙头顶浇下，将这条爬虫彻底淹没，彻底融化成一滩血水。但他怎么也没想到巨龙居然没有被金雕吸引注意力，而是飞起来躲了过去。  
“矮人真是太卑鄙了。”史矛革的腹部开始变得赤红，预示着一个火球即将酝酿完毕。这时，一个有些尖的声音突然打破了大厅里剑拔弩张的气氛。  
“Smaug, don't you dare!”  
那的确是比尔博。索林站在一个高于金水的地方眯着眼确定了这一点。取下了戒指的霍比特人趴在巨龙腹部，一副摇摇欲坠地架势，却还一手抓着刺叮抵在巨龙的腹部——那里有一块裸露的地方。  
“可是是他先打我的呀。”巨龙无辜地说道，声音里甚至还带着一点委屈。然后他慢慢落到地上，站在那滩金水里，仿佛一点感觉都没有。“好啦，这次我先提醒你了。”它伸爪将比尔博提到眼前，“你该不会真以为你的那根针对我能造成什么影响吧？”  
“放他下来！”  
史矛革瞥了索林一眼，哼了一声，还是慢慢地将比尔博放到了索林旁边。“要不是小霍比特人喜欢你，我才没这么客气呢。”它扬着下巴说道。但地面上的两个人显然没有太在意他。事实上，比尔博刚被放下，索林就将他一把扯过去上上下下地检查了好几遍，确定没有伤口后就将他拉进了怀里。  
“年轻人谈恋爱真是美好啊。”史矛革近乎梦幻般地叹了口气，“看来反派的任务完成啦！”说着，它拍拍翅膀，转身朝外飞去。  
“你要去哪里！”比尔博与索林的声音同时响起。  
“不要慌，小可爱。”史矛革回身咧嘴一笑，“我要去操心贝克街的另一对了，还有一家窗户等着我去砸呢！不过，要是你后悔了，我随时可以来带你离开这个矮人。”  
“你去死吧！”索林抓紧比尔博的手冲着巨龙的背影怒吼。  
“你想得美！”巨龙头也不回地说。  
“贝克街在哪？”巨龙飞走很远后，比尔博皱眉问道。  
“从没听说过。”巴林跟其他的矮人从各个角落钻了出来，然后，年老的矮人看着依然双手交握地两人促狭地挤了挤眼，“看来，除了要尽快修好宫殿，我们还多了一场婚礼要准备啦！”  


  


-THE END-

  



End file.
